A Helping Hand (Lukecoln)
by Salvo1985
Summary: Lincoln Loud had gone into a depression since his relationship with Stella went down the shitter. Luke, tired of his brother being a pussy about it decided to check on him. since he knows how lincoln feels since his boyfriend broke up with him some time as well. luke knows how to cheer lincoln up though, so he offers his little brother that he couldn't refuse.


"So you want a Handy, bro?"

Lincoln sat in his bed. still covered in his blanket. he stared at luke, confused.

"Huh...?"

luke gestured his fist up and down

"handy, a handjob."

lincoln's brow's furrow and stared at him like he was a nut.

"what? you have been moping around for days, your worse than me when sam left me"

lincoln placed a hand on is head, trying to process what was happening. before his eyes shift and looked at his older brother. he couldn't believe his brother was asking to yank his juggernaut. his thoughts were interrupted when luke whacked him upside the head.

"you wanna bust a nut or not, dude? otherwise, stay here with your pity party"

lincoln rubbed his head and glared at him. he didn't know why luke was willing to do something. something lincoln knew was wrong but...should he really pass up such an offer? he knew luke was bisexual, hell he caught blowing sam in the kitchen once.

he hesitated before unfurling the blanket. luke, who wore nothing but a long purple t-shirt with his signature skull, and boxers moved in already, yanking Linc's PJ pants and undies. wasting no time for anything. lincoln's cock was revealed. semi-erect. luke grab holds and gave it a gentle tug. lincoln flinched. his hand was dry. luke noticed his reaction and let go looking at his hand. he nodded and got up leaving the room. lincoln sat with his cock still out.

when luke returned he brought a bottle of lube. he shut and locked the door before sitting on the bed with his little brother. before he reached and began to rub his cock with one hand. lincoln blushed and avoided eye contact.

"We shouldn't be doing this..."

lincoln muttered.

"yeah? and I shouldn't be sucking boy dicks either."

he rolled his thumb against the tip as he gave lincoln a good tug. sliding up and down twisting his wrist as he pumped his little brother. lincoln closed his eyes and sighed softly. finally he looked down and watched the hand of his brother skillfully stroking him.

"Why does it smell like fruit?"

luke grinned.

"ever heard of edible lube?"

he shook his head.

"no, but why-Uhh!"

lincoln gasped sharply as luke flicked his tongue over the head. lincoln panted as her brother slide his lips over his cock lincoln reach but hesitated in placing his head on luke's head.

"l-luke..that feels..soooo good..."

luke popped his cock out of his mouth.

"This is why we don't need girls like Stella, or guys like sam"

he leans forward and whispered.

"We can give each other what they can't."

lincoln stared wide-eyed before luke locked his lips in a deep passionate kiss. lincoln could taste the cherry flavor of the lube. and pushed forward and kissed back. all the while luke stroke his cock making slick-wet sounds. they parted lips and luke licked his nose.

"You wanna be my man, bro?"

he asked with a crooked smile before going down and deep throat lincoln. bobbing his head back and forth. Linc's eyes crossed as he felt his tongue bathing over his length. suckling hungrily. lincoln looked down at luke and could only moan.

"keep going...keep...ahhh...luke"

luke pulled out once again and begin smothering lincoln balls with kisses as he stroke lincoln faster. lincoln arched his back. his mouth open slowly and groaned as luke's lips pressed tenderly on his ball sack, feeling his tongue lap. this newfound pleasure was amazing. not even Stella or Jordan would do this. and yet here luke, his big brother servicing him. he placed a hand on the back of luke's head. in turn, luke left a trail kisses on his shaft. before giving lincoln's cock head a kiss.

"you wanna bust a nut in my mouth bro?"

he asked as he opens his mouth. tongue out. stroking lincoln slower but had a firm grip on his shaft. lincoln's cheeks flushed and focus on luke's kissable lips,his tongue flick under the tip.

"y-yes!"

"yeah?"

he placed the head on his flat tongue. a hand stroke his shaft, the other stroke his cock. his fingertips gently stroke his balls. his clear blue eyes staring at Lincolns.

"c'mon broski. feed me you're hot load"

he gave the tip a kiss. lincoln gasped.

"i'-i'm close but-i need more"

luke wrap his warm lips around his head and rolled his tongue over it as he stroke. lincoln's eyes stared as he saw the tongue visible sticking out as luke rolled his tongue over his cock. lincoln began to sweat. and his body jerked. his breathing became heavier.

"ooohhh...ooohhh...l-Luuuuke.."

luke smiled over his head.

"Mmmhmm?"

he moaned over his cockhead

"LUUUKE!"

Lincoln sat and curled forward.

"i'm cumming! ahh..ugh! uuhh! let me look! let me look!"

luke opens his mouth in a wide 0 and stroke his cock, his large tongue out. slashing his tongue side to side just on the bottom of lincoln's cockhead. stroking faster and faster. luke moaned out-

"uh-huuuh-uh-huuuh uh-huuuh!"

lincoln covered his mouth and his hips thrust forward as hot thick cum shot out from the tip landing on luke's tongue, the second shot into the back of luke's throat and luke gaged. he was pulling away, but lincoln grabbed his head and stuffed luke's mouth with his dick and began to fuck his mouth. luke's eyes watered and shut and he swallowed. all the while lincoln moved luke's head up and down as rode out his orgasm.

once he fed luke the last of his he pulled out with a wet pop. and laid back panting and moaning. his body spent. luke slowly wipe the cum off his own lips with a fist. before giving his little brother a punch on his leg. he yelped.

"Fucker! i was choking!"

luke growled. lincoln rubbed his leg, glaring.

luke sneered and huffed looking over at lincoln. before he smirked.

"but i guess i can't blame you. if i sucked you off that good..."

lincoln whispered.

"You were amazing..."

luke blushed and smiled before he crawled over to the boy and laid next to him.

"yeah?"

lincoln nodded.

"the best."

luke chuckled, but frown. his eyes shimmer as he stared at his baby brother.

"I really do love you, little man."

he cups Linc's face.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

lincoln blinked.

"do you know what your asking?"

he nodded.

"yeah, and I don't care...loving you might be wrong but I don't wanna be right."

lincoln stared and swallowed.

"...okay... I can give it a shot."

luke smiled and pressed his forehead against his younger brother.

"..you have to admit...it's better than laying in bed crying over an ungrateful bitch."

lincoln sighed and nuzzled his forehead.

"guess we have each other in the end."

luke kissed his lips.

"remember bro' love from a stranger is temporary, but love from your bro is forever."

lincoln laughed softly shaking his head, grinning. his eyes bright and loving.

"well, you convinced me"

luke rolled over and stradled him.

"oh, baby bro. I gotta whole lotta love to give."

he cupped his face. their nose touched. his lips brush against his.

"...love me."

lincoln whispered.

"love me and don't ever stop."

luke tilt his head, his breath tickling lincoln's lips.

"i promise I'll love you, till the heaven's start to rain."

he caressed his cheek.

"I'm gonna love you till the stars fall from the sky for you and i."

luke softly kissed his brother's lips, his tongue snake in and lapped lincoln's own. lincoln followed luke's as their tongue danced together, their kiss deepened. before they broke. both panting but smiling.

"love you, bruh."

Luke said.

lincoln blushed leaned in and kissed his nose.

"i love you too, luke."

the two brothers raised their pinkies and made a pact. they hooked their pinkies together before sharing a tender kiss. from that day on lincoln and luke promised each other to love each other, to take their siblinghood in a much more pure relationship.


End file.
